Percy Jackson: Pokemon Woods
by quiter10
Summary: First fic so go easy. Gaia and the giants have been defeated, Romans and Greeks are partying in Camp Half-Blood and Chiron makes anannouncement: New creatures have been discovered in the woods: POKEMON.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Percy Jackson nor Pokemon.**

Percy's POV

Two months had passed since they defeated Gaia and the giants. Romans and Greeks had finally made peace. To celebrate, alk Greek demigods and satyrs had stayed two months in Camp Jupiter. Percy really liked the Fifth Cohort. He also liked the arena battles: Invading a fortress with Annabeth was fun.

They had just arruved at Camp Half-Blood. Roman demigods were ohhing and ahhing at the cabins, the armory... although no one visited the Big House.

Percy wasn't with them. He was at the beach with Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Frank, Hazel and Jason. The seven were remembering the extraordinary quest.

'Do you remember the fight against Khione, Piper, Leo?' Jason asked.

Yeah. Without you, Leo, we would be frozen statues in Boreas' palace.' said Piper.

'I suppose. I still don't believe how you survived in Tartarus, guys.' responded Leo?

'Well'' started to say Percy, when Clarisse la Rue, head of Ares cabin appeared. She hadn't lost weight, noted Percy.

'Hey Prissy, you and your groupy are missing from a big assembly in the center of the cabin circle.' she hissed. Then she vanished.

'Oh well, let's go, guys.' he sighed.

'I'll lead the way' offered Piper.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Percy Jackson or Pokemon. Wish I did!**

Percy's POV

The seven arrived just in time. Demigods in casual clothes were wondering and arguing about what the assembly was about. Finally Chiron and Mr.D ( the horrible camp director and god of wine, parties, bla bla bla) arrived.

'Okay, okay, please calm down!' Chiron yelled.

Everyone started to listen as Chiron started to talk. 'Recently we have discovered strange creatures in the woods. These creatures are exceptional and we know them as... Pokemon.'

'Pokemon, as I said, are exceptional. There are more than 700 Pokemon (an oohh and aahhh followed that sentence). Pokemon are wild, but you can capture them with this...' Chiron got a strange ball. It was red at the top and white at the bottom. A black line was in the center and a white button in the exact middle. ' A Pokeball.' he finished.

'Go, Smeargle!' he shouted, throwing the ball( or Pokeball).

Thee was a flash of light, then, energy flowed from the Pokeball into the ground, and it gave shape to a bizarre creature.

The Pokemon ( or Smeargle) was beagle-like bipedal with white and brown fur. It had a long tail with an end resembling a paintbrush oozing with paint. It had a footprint on their backs that was green like the tip of his tail. Smeargle also had a round structure on its head with a point that resembled a beret. It had floppy, brown ears and a brown collar on its neck. The rings encircling Smeargle's eyes were also brown, as awere Smeargle's eyelids. Its arms had two brown bands, and its legs have only one. Each of its limbs had three digits.

'Argus! Can you give everyone a Pokedex, please?' he shouted.

'Pokeflex? Pokerex? What did he say?' Leo whispered to Percy.

The blond multiple-eyed security dude gave everyone a strange device.

'What is this?' whispered Annabeth to him with a tone of frustration. Being a child of Athena, she hated not knowing things.

Percy shrugged and inspected the device. It was card-shaped and red. Suddenly, by accident, he separated the two parts. He was afraid that he had broken it. But instead of breaking, between the two pieces a screen which had POKEDEX written appeared. Percy touched it and suddenly the screen changed. It had now lots of slots, from one to... ( Percy skipped to the end of the list) 718! Percy guessed there were 718 Pokemon discovered. But when he touched a slot, it said 'No information available'.

'The Pokedex has every information you can find about each Pokemon, but you have to scan them first. Open your Pokedex, point the camera to Smeargle and you'll see!' he said, clearly excited. Percy rarely saw the centaur like this.

He just noticed that in one part there was a glass instaled, the camera. As if one, everyone raised their Pokedexes and pointed at Smeargle.

Percy's Pokedex went to slot 235. Now, instead of being empty, there was a mini-picture of Smeargle. With trembling fingers, Percy touched the slot.

What he saw was unthinkable. There was a picture of it, how you pronounce it, where did they get that name from, its type, its abilities, its gender radio, its average height and weight, its egg group, its hatch time, its body style and its footprint, etc. But what catched his eye was the basic information about Smeargle.

**Smeargle**

**Painter Pokemon**

**It marks its territory by using its tail like a paintbrush. There are more than 5,000 different marks.**

There was a button that said Full Explanation. He pressed it and a text large enough to fill a novel book appeared in the screen. Just looking at it made him dizzy, so he closed the Pokedex.

'When there is any new Pokemon discovered or any updat, the Pokedex will get it. Oh, I haven't explained everything yet. There are types...' he continued.

Then he drilled in their heads the types and type matchups, the different types of evolving, eggs, capturing Pokemon, different Pokeballs, etc. The most interesting part was right at the final.

' Tomorrow you will get six basic Pokeballs. In the woods you will capture Pokemon! Also, did you see how there are 717 empty slots? If you have scanned all 718 Pokemon you'll recieve a prize! Oh, normally you can have only six Pokemon in your party, but we have tweaked the rules. You can have unlimited Pokemon in your party!' he said.

A murmur of excitement extended across the demigods. Some where clapping, chatting, oohhing, yelling, etc.

'Oh boy, this is going to be so fun!' Leo said to Percy.

Now, Mr.D, would you like to talk? Chiron asked.

Mr.D got the microphone and said: 'Yeah, you little brats, have fun, while I'm here for another year before I return to Olympus. Yeah...' and he got deep in thought.

Chiron got the micro and said: 'Okay, everyone, go to bed!'

Everyone went to the cabins; the talk had lasted for about two hours. Percy just placed the Pokedex in the drawer, put in his pyjamas and went to bed. He fell asleep inmediately.

In his dream, Percy saw lots of strange creatures surrounding him and his friends. He didn't knew who they were, but it was clear they were friends. They were cheering and hugging him.

In the real world, Percy smiled. He didn't wake up till morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own PJ of Pokemon.**

_Percy's POV_

Percy woke up, dressed up, got his Pokedex and some crackers and bars and went to breakfast. He was pretty early, so he just ate until Grover sat with him. They started disscusing about which cool Pokemon were going to have and if they were going to be good trainers.

'I'm going to specialize in Grass type Pokemon, so I can understand them better.' said Grover.

'I think I'm going to be varied and...' Percy never got to finish, because Chiron, who had already eaten, stood up and said: 'Argus is giving you six Pokeballs and a money card.' Argus got to Percy and Grover and gave them six Pokeballs and a card that looked like a credit card. 'If you win battles or do special things, then you win money. Please know you don't lose money if you lose a battle. You can spend money to buy evolution stones, Pokemon items, medicine, balls... Now, let's go to the woods but don't go in until I say it to you!

Everyone went to the entrance of the woods in twos or threes, and Percy went wih Grover. All of them united in the entrance and waited, chatting excitely, until Chiron arrived.

Finally Chiron arrived. He said: 'When I do the countdown, count with me!

Everyone yelled out: ' 3... 2... 1...' And Chiron said the final words:

'LET THE HUNT BEGIN!'

Hell broke loose. Everyone pushed, shoved or tackled their way, and Percy and Grover were no exception. Once in there were lots of people who threw Pokeballs into the air, trying to capture something invisible, shouted and basically created chaos.

It was a miracle that Percy and Grover didn't separate. Percy got Grover's arm and shouted at him:

'Let's get out of here! RUN!'

They ran and ran without stopping. If they fell, they stood up and kept running. Finally, they arrived at a clearing where no noise was being made. They stopped to catch their breath.

'Boy, that's what I call end of the world!' gasped Percy.

Finally they decided to walk to look for some Pokemon.

'Okay, let's walk to the right. I have a good feeling about this.' said Percy.

It wasn't long before they heard a noise. It was a growl and footsteps.

'Hey, what was that?' asked Percy.

'No idea. But we better move slowly and quietly to the source.'

'I'm not a master of stealth, but I'll try, Grover.'

Careful of not making any noise, they advanced slowly. Finally they found the source: three Pokemon playing.

'Wow, three Pokemon!' whispered Grover.

Suddenly Percy heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw Annabeth's face.

'Whoa!' he shouted. Then the Pokemon realized they were there, but didn't run away. That was good.

'I heard a noise and came to investigate. And here you are! Did you bring your Pokedexes?' she asked. They all nodded. 'Good, then let's scan them first and then we will see who likes who.' she concluded.

Percy thought that was in reverse order, but did as told.

The first one was a bipedal Pokémon resembling a chimpanzee. Its fur was primarily a shade of orange, though its face, outer ears, underbelly, hands, and feet were light yellow. Its rear had a small, round, red patch that was obscured. Its ears were large in comparison to its head size and red inside. It had red markings nearly surrounding its eyes, a swirl-like symbol on its chest, and five fingers on its hands with three toes on its feet. It had a swirly crest of hair on its head.

He got his Pokedex and scanned it. Slot 390 opened and there was the information about the Pokemon.

**Chimchar**

**Chimp Pokemon**

**It is very agile. Before going to sleep, it extinguishes the flame on its tail to prevent fires.**

He then got to the second one, which was a small, light green, quadruped Pokémon resembling a turtle or tortoise. Its eyes, feet, and lower jaw were yellow. Its body was covered by a brown shell that is composed of earth. The shell has a thick black stripe and a black rim and it felt moist. A small seedling grew on a brown patch on its head.

When he scanned it, slot 387 opened. The basic information read:

**Turtwig**

**Tiny Leaf Pokemon**

**Photosynthesis occurs across its body under the sun. The shell on its back is actually hardened soil.**

The last one was a light-blue penguin-like Pokémon, which was covered in thick down to insulate against the cold, Percy guessed. It had a dark blue head with a primarily white face and a short, yellow beak. The dark blue feathers on its head extended down its back and around its neck, which caused it to appear to be wearing a cape. There were two white ovals on its chest and a small, light-blue marking resembled a crown above its beak. It had flipper-like arms and yellow feet with three toes each.

Slot 393 opened and the basic information read:

**Piplup**

**Penguin Pokemon**

**It doesn't like to be taken care of. It's difficult to bond with since it won't listen to its Trainer.**

'Has everyone finished scanning?' Percy asked. They all nodded. 'OK, then we will stand back and see who chooses who.' said Annabeth, matter-of-factly.

They stood there and, as if one, Turtwig moved to Grover, Piplup moved to Annabeth, and Chimchar went to Percy.

'Hello Turtwig, how are ya mate?' whispered Grover to his new friend. Turtwig made a happy sound.

'In the Pokedex it said that Piplup is difficult to be taken of, like you!' joked Percy. Annabeth gave him a false hard look, but she smiled.

Chimchar snored in Percy 's arms. Percy hadn't noticed him getting to his arms.

'Look, Chimchar drools in his sleep. Like you!' giggled Annabeth. Percy saw she was right; there was drool in his mouth.

'Oh, well, I'll wake Chimchar up. CHIMCHAR!' shouted Percy, and Chimchar jumped straight up.

'Okay, Grover, get a Pokeball and throw it to Turtwig. They have chosen us.' Annabeth said.

The three Pokemon looked very formal in the ground. Grover, Percy and Annabeth each got a Pokeball.

'Throw it in the count of three. One, two, THREE!' Grover said, and they threw the ball, hitting each of the Pokemon and absorbing it in red energy. The balls closed and fell to the ground.

The three wiggled once...

Twice...

Three times...

And they stopped.

'YES! I GOT A POKEMON!' the shouted in unison, so loud taht some bird Pokemon flew away.

'Let's release them out of their balls.' said Percy.

'Go, Turtwig!'

'Go, Piplup!'

Go, Chimchar!'

The three Pokemon looked really happy. They played together for a bit, while Grover, Percy and Annabeth were talking.ç

'I'm returning to camp. I will look for more Pokemon tomorrow.' Grover said.

'I'm staying for a while. What about you, Annabeth?'

'I'm also staying. So, see ya later, Grover.'

'Yeah, see ya, G man.'

'Okay, I´m leaving. Turtwig, let's go!' And the Tiny Leaf Pokemon went at his side. The two of them ran to the direction of camp.

Percy and Annabeth just saw their Pokemon playing for a few minutes. Then Percy said: 'So, do you want to stay with me?'

'Yeah, let's go to' Annabeth never got to finish, because a heart-breaking, panicked voice filled with cried:

'EEVEE!'

'Come on, Piplup, Chimchar, come here!' said Annabeth. And they ran toward them. The sound insisted:

'EEVEE!'

'Come on Percy!' shouted Annabeth as she grabbed him on his arm.

'Where are we going?' said Percy, confused.

'To the source of the noise! Piplup, let's run!' Annabeth said as she and Piplup made a dash for the source.

'Chimchar, you too!' And the two of them catched up with Annabeth and Piplup.

The four of them ran together. The sound got closer...

**Whew! I've never written anything like this. Well then, I'll leave you in suspense. Also, suggest Pokemon for Grover, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Jason and Piper! And don't forget to R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own PJ or Pokemon.**

Leo's POV

When the hunt started, Leo did the most sensible thing: run. Quickly the noise of the campers faded, but he continued running. He didn't like much the woods. They were too dark, even in sunny day, and the trees looked menacing. He stopped to catch his breath and took a look at his surroundings.

He was in a clearing. It was much more brighter here than in the beginning, and trees were in less numbers. He smiled and then checked that he still had his packings: food, water, the money card, Pokeballs and the Pokedex. He also had his special tool belt with him. He then started to walk to nowhere. Suddenly he heard noise. It was like many people or monsters were fighting. Very slowly, and silently, he approached the place, hid, and took a peak.

He almost gasped. At least six Pokemon, of two species were fighting against each other, and Leo guessed they were fighting to death. All of them had pure hatred in their eyes.

The first one was a bipedal Pokémon resembling a cross between a mongoose and cat. Its fur was mostly white with deep red, scar-like markings on the face, chest, and forepaws. It had two long, black claws on its forepaws, and pink paw pads on its hind feet. It had pink eyes, long ears, and a small red nose. In its open mouth, two sharp fangs could be seen on its upper jaw. There were small tufts of white fur on its shoulders, and it had a large, fluffy tail.

He quickly got his Pokedex and scanned that Pokemon. Information in slot 335 read:

**Zangoose**

**Cat Ferret Pokemon**

**It has feuded with Seviper for many generations. Its sharp claws are its biggest weapons.**

'So that Pokemon was called Zangoose... The other one must be Seviper' Leo thought.

The Pokemon was a serpentine Pokémon. It was mostly black, but had several markings on its body. It had yellow hexagon markings that runned from its head to its tail, small yellow bumps where it touched the ground, and various purple scar-like marks. It had elongated red fangs that protruded from its upper jaw and fierce red eyes. Its tail was partially red and had a blade-like shape.

Slot 336 opened when he scanned it. The information read:

**Seviper**

**Fang Snake Pokemon**

**Constant polishing makes the edge of the blade on its tail extremely sharp. It's Zangoose's archrival.**

'Yup, it was Seviper' Leo thought.

Leo decided he saw enough of fighting. After putting his Pokedex in his pocket, he started to step back. Suddenly he tripped with the grass and fell.

That was a fatal mistake.

At once, the Zangoose and Seviper stopped fighting. They started to hiss, growl and looked at him with a hungry gleam in their eyes. Leo didn't speak Pokemonish, but he was pretty sure he understood three things.

1. They had made truce.

2. He was prey.

3... Leo gulped. They were going to eat him.

The Zangooses leaped at him while the Sevipers came slithering from behind. Leo stood up and ran, kicking a Seviper in the process.

He didn't know where he was going, but if he stopped, he was dead meat. The Zangoose were right on his heels, with the Sevipers in hot pursuit.

He knew he had no choice. The naiads of the woods were going to be angry with him if he did that and hit a tree, but, did he really care about that more than his life?

Leo concentrated while running and started to create a fireball.

He knew that Chiron told them that Pokemon can't be killed, but Leo hoped the victim of the fireball didn't get a bad burn.

He noticed a shadow going at him and threw the fireball in the air while a Zangoose leaped at him. The fireball made contact with it; there was a small explosion and a cry. The victim Zangoose was in the ground, whimpering and making crys, and his partners and the Seviper stood there, in shock. Leo ran for it, because the Zangoose were going to avenge their wounded friend.

After another burnt Zangoose and a burnt Seviper, and a few close calls, Leo arrived at the least place he expected to be: Bunker 9. He was in his territory. Maybe there was something that could help him there...

He continued to run, but found out he couldn't. A Seviper had coiled in his leg and he couldn't move! The others were already there, surrounding him and cheering. The Seviper uncoiled off his leg, and he could move again. He checked his possibilities. He could try to run, but they would catch him and eat him. He could throw a fireball, but the rest would eat him. A miracle would need to happen.

At last, the Seviper who had coiled in his leg would be the one who would kill him. It opened its mouth, and Leo saw sharp fangs. He knew that was the last thing he would see. The Seviper lounged.

And a miracle happened.

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, the Seviper was there, frozen solid. The other Pokemon where confused, but Leo could swear he saw a white beam going towards the Seviper.

He used the confusion to kick a Zangoose and get out of the deadly ring. The Zangoose and Seviper had already spotted the attacker and were trying to attack it, but the Pokemon got out of every move. It charged electricity, and shot a yellow beam at one Seviper, who was paralyzed instantly. The attacker was the weirdest Pokemon ever.

It had a pink polyhedral body with a blue stomach, blue triangular prism feet, and a blue rectangular prism tail. It had a pink, polyhedral head that ended in a blue beak and had hexagonal eyes.

Without losing time, Leo scanned his saviour. Information in slot 137 read:

**Porygon**

**Virtual Pokemon**

**A man-made Pokémon created using advanced scientific means. It can move freely in cyberspace.**

Leo saw the Porygon attack with confidence outnumbered to very dangerous enemies. It charged psychic energy and shot a colourful psychic beam to a Seviper, putting it down for the count.

It then charged three orbes; one light blue ( Leo guessed that was ice), one red (fire) and yellow (electricity). He then shot the light blue orb to an incoming Zangoose, and it got frozen. The victim of the red orb was a Seviper which got burns. And the yellow orb found its target; a Zangoose which suddenly couldn't move a muscle.

By that point, the rest fo the Pokemon knew that it was a lost battle, so they retreated. They made a final growl, and escaped.

The Porygon was just floating, pleased with itself. Leo approached it and said to it:

'Hey, thank you very much. If it wasn't of you, I would be dead.'

The Porygon happily nodded, and floated around him. Leo thought Porygon liked him, and he also liked it. Then he said to it:

'Would you like to be my Pokemon? We could have fun together. You could be strong...'

Porygon took its time thinking. Then he nodded and made a happy sound.

Leo smiled. He took out a Pokeball.

'Okay, you just have to go in there. I'll call you just after I capture you.' he said.

Porygon stood in front of him. He threw the Pokeball, and Porygon got in its way. The Ball absorbed Porygon with red energy, closed, and fell to the ground.

It wiggled one time...

Two times...

Three times...

And it stopped.

'Yeah, I got a Pokemon, er, a Porygon!' Leo yelled out.

He inmediately threw the ball, saying, 'Go, Porygon!'. Porygon appeared, and came close to him with happy eyes. The Porygon species didn't have a mouth, but Leo was sure Porygon was smiling.

Leo petted it on the back. Porygon made a happy sound and rubbed itself into Leo. Leo laughed with joy playijng with Porygon, and he was sure Porygon would do the same.

EEVEE!

'What was that?!' asked Leo, shocked. Porygon suddenly became serious.

'Come on, let's find the source of the noise!' yelled Leo. And they ran.

The sound was getting closer now.

EEVEE!

Leo and Porygon ran, determined to find the Pokemon or the noise and ready to battle if necessary. They had no idea where they were going...

**Well, that's it. I hope someone enjoys it! Special thanks to my first ever reviewer, PhoenixBrassArcher! Also, recommend Pokemon for Percy, Annabeth,**

** Leo, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Grover, Clarisse, the Stoll ****brothers... And don't forget to R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

I** do not own PJ or Pokemon**

_**Jason's POV**_

Jason and Piper stayed behind when the hunt started. They stayed in the same place, looking for Pokemon to catch. Eventually they were tired of looking and walked to another place.

That part of the woods was different. It wasn't a clearing, but it was much brighter than the darkness of the weren't so many trees.

'Where are we? ' asked Jason.

Piper didn't hear him and said: ' This looks like a good spot. Let's stay and look here.'

Jason sighed and stayed still. It wasn't long before some nearby bushes rustled.

'Be quiet. Stand still. ' said Piper, looking at the bushes. As if he didn't know that already.

It looked like something was moving from bush to bush, coming towards them.

Bushes one feet away rustled.

And two figures jumped into them and tackled them playfully into the ground.

'Whoa!' was all Jason could say before he hit earth. He then blacked out for a few minutes.

Jason stirred. He then awoke and noticed something was licking him. He had saliva in the cheek.

He stood up, checked he had the Pokedex, the money card, the Pokeball and some snacks and took a look at his surroundings.

He was in the same place as before. Piper was awake, petting a wild Pokemon. At his side was a Pokemon.

It was green and canine with yellow markings. It had a large head chest with angular, lightning-like marks at the sides. It snout had a yellow blaze. Each of its four legs had a spike, and the ones in the hind legs were longer. It had yellow, crecent-shaped paw pads on its front feet, and the back feet's paw pads were circular. It had a small, pointed, yellow tipped tail.

He got his Pokedex and scanned it. Information in slot 309 read:

**Electrike**

**Lightning Pokemon**

**It stores static electricity on its fur for discharging. It gives off sparks if a storm approaches.**

He turned to the Pokemon Piper was petting. It was a sheep-like Pokemon with cream-coloured fluffy wool covering its entire body, as well as a curly tuft of wool in the middle of its head. Its head was blue, and it had black eyes. Its four feet were blue, and it had two digits on each foot. It had conical ears and a tail which had a yellow-black striped pattern. It had a orange sphere at the end of its tail.

In his Pokedex that Pokemon occupied slot 179. The information read:

**Mareep**

**Wool Pokemon**

**Its fluffy coat swells to double if static electricity builds up. Touching it can be shocking.**

He already knew it; Piper had her hair standing on end. He said to her:

'Have you captured it already?'

She responded: 'Yes, I did it while you were unconscicious.'

He turned to the Electrike and said to it: 'Would you like to be my partner?' The Electrike nodded, barked and smiled ( or sort of )

He threw a Pokeball at Electrike, and the Lightning Pokemon didn't move. The ball absorbed it with red energy and fell to the ground.

It wiggled once..

Twice...

Three times...

And stopped.

He didn't say anything as he picked up the ball, the emotion was too great. He threw the ball in the air, said 'Go, Electrike!' and the energy that went out of the Pokeball transformed into Electrike.

The four of them played together, and while Jason and Piper petted the two Pokemon, Electrike and Mareep gave small shocks to each other.

Everything was fine until..

'EEVEE!' something shouted.

Mareep and Electrike became nervous. Piper and Jason didn't know what was happening, but they and their Pokemon ran towards the noise.

**Well, a short episode finished. I trailed off in the final, yeah, but... Recomend Pokemon for all characters and R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

I** do not own PJ of Pokemon.**

**Author Note: I'm updating this in 24 December 2013. For Christmas I want... some reviews!**

**_Frank's POV_**

Frank and Hazel ran to nowhere. They didn't run far, but the woods were so big the noise everyone was doing faded quickly. Finally they arrived at the shore of some lake. The weren't many trees in this area, and the ones that were there were small and easy to climb. The lake itself had clear clean water, perfect for water Pokemon, but it was clear no Pokemon had discovered this area yet.

'Why don't we sit here? We could do a picnic; I brought water and food.' said Hazel.

Frank also had food and water, and there wassn't much else to do, so he agreed. Hazel had a blanket too, so they put all their food in there. It was nice and calm.

'This is a peaceful place, I like it.' commented Hazel while eating a sandwich.

'Yeah, I like it too.' agreed Frank.

They were having a great time until Frank saw movement not so far. He said to Hazel:

'Do you see that? Something is coming here., I think.'

'Yes, and its coming closer.'

Hazel was right, it was much closer, and it wasn't only one creature, but two. The two creatures stood a few feet away. Then things happened very quickly. One of the creatures jumped ito the sandwiches, but Hazel shoved it out of the way, but it kept coming. The other one's target was the Doritos. Frank tried to lift it up, but it was too heavy. He tried several times, until he sighed in defeat and let the creature eat a bunch of Doritos. Hazel didn't have more luck than him. The thing was stubborn! Hazel finally let it go and it happily gulped up a sandwich. Then it layed in the grass.

Frank got over his shock and inmediately got his Pokedex out. The Pokemon( or at least he assumed that thing was a Pokemon) that was at his side was a quadruped, hippo-like Pokémon. Its skin color was tan with dark brown patches. It had a large snout with round nostrils and eyes that protruded from the top of its head. Its torso had mottled coloring and a small hole on its back. Each of its feet had two blunt claws, and it had a small tail.

In slot 449, the Pokedex identified that Pokemon as Hippopotas.

**Hippopotas**

**Hippo Pokemon**

**It enshrouds itself with sand to protect itself from germs. It does not enjoy getting wet.**

He turned his attention to the Pokemon Hazel was looking. It was a pink, bipedal, bulldog-like Pokémon with blue polka dots covering its body. It had loose skin that draped covering the lower part of its body, giving it the appearance of a dress. There was a small, blue ruff around its neck. Its face had a pronounced underbite, two earflaps that were flat, curved, and tipped with black, and a small, shiny black nose. Its feet were beige with three toes and a circular pink paw pad, while its arms were short and stubby.

Information in slot 209 read:

**Snubbull**

**Fairy Pokemon**

**Small Pokémon flee from its scary face. It is, however, considered by women to be cute.**

'Really, cute? How can it be cute? Right Hazel?' asked Frank, only to find out Hazel wasn't listening at him; she was petting Snubbull.

'Ohhhhh, you are SO CUTE!' she said. Frank approached her, and she said: 'Isn't Snubbull cute?'

'I don't think so, in the Pokedex it says only women find it cute.' he responded.

They stood in silence for a few minutes. Then Hazel suggested:

'Let's do a battle! Snubbull vs Hippopotas! Whoever wins is right!'

'Okay' muttered Frank 'but we have to capture them first.'

He then said to Hippopotas: 'Would you like to be my partner?' Hippopotas nodded, his eyes burning with determination.

Snubbull and Hazel did the same thing, and it was just like Hippopotas. They both threw a Pokeball and the Pokemon offered no resistance.

The balls wiggled once...

Twice...

Three times...

And they stopped.

They didn't say anything as they got each of the Balls. They got in position.

'Go, Hippopotas!' shouted Frank, releasing Hippopotas, ready to battle.

'Go, Snubbull!' yelled out Hazel as she sent out Snubbull.

Frank got his Pokedex and saw which moves Hippopotas had. Hazel did the same wwith Snubbull.

'Okay, Hippopotas, use!'

EEVEE!

'What was that?' said Hazel. Even without calling Snubbull back, she started running with it.

'Hey, wait up! Come on, Hippopotas!' shouted Frank, and the four of them ran to somewhere. The sound came louder for every second...

**Yeah, you know what time is it? 23:39! I'll do a new chapter at 00:00! Reccomend Pokemon for all characters! You may have better luck with Grover, Nico di Angelo, Clarisse, the Stoll brothers, Octavian... than you will have with Percy! Thanks for all suscribers! R&R! This is my Christmas present!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the late update. I am very busy with homework. Anyway, I don't own PJ or Pokemon.**

**_Percy's POV_**

Percy and Annabeth ran towards the noise, determined to battle, help or do anything. He could hear his and Annabeth's strained breathing, Chimchar's swift moves and Piplup's struggle to catch up, but he could hear more movement behind him, and he thought that something or someone was going in the same direction. The cries got louder.

'I can't run anymore!' protested Annabeth, and she stopped a few feet away from the source from the cry. She fell to the ground. Percy and Chimchar, exhausted, but not as much as Annabeth, sat down and was last, and as he was reaching to Ananbeth, he tripped to the ground, accidentaly releasing from its beak huge bubbles floating quickly towards Annabeth. She ducked, and the bubbles hit a nearby tree, creating a huge sound wave when they exploded. The cries faded, but a warning growl could be heard.

'Great, we have alerted the thing or things there of our presence.' grumbled Percy.

'It's not Piplup's fault! And why would you want to not to be noticed?' replied Annabeth.

Before Percy could do a reply, he heard agitated footsteps and told Annabeth to shut up. The footsteps stopped. More people or Pokemon walked and stopped walking. After a moment of silence he heard chatter, and he recognized the voices.

'Leo? Jason? All of you come here!' he shouted.

After a moment, ten figures burst through the trees. Five of them were their friends, but five of them were Pokemon. An electric sheep, an electric dog/wolf, a brown hippo and the two strange ones: a plush doll with a pit bull's face and... Percy narrowed his eyes. A floating blue and pink strange duck? Even for Pokemon standards, that was weird.

'Didn't expect you two to be here!' Jason said.

'Well, we came here because of the cries. Did you come here also because of them?' Leo asked. They all nodded.

'Well, we could start by introducing us to your Pokemon.' Annabeth said.

'Okay!' said Leo gleefully. 'This are Jason's Electrike, Piper's Mareep, Frank's Hippopotas, Hazel's Snubbull and my amazing super-cool Porygon!'

'Um... Okay... Whatever.' said Annabeth. 'Well, this is Percy's Chimchar, and this one is my Piplup.'

'Well, we are so close to the creature that created the cries, why don't we find out who is it?' Piper suggested. They all nodded and walked together. The fourteen of them took one more step, and became engulfed with light.

'Whoa!' cried Percy, who didn't expect this at all. He just continued walking until there was no light. He opened his eyes and said one word.

'Wow.'

Compared to the darkness of the woods, this place was much brighter because it was open to the sky, and birds (or were they Flying-type Pokemon?) chirped while they were flying. The place was a very large meadow, covered with flowers and grass in every corner. Cherries, apples and other fruits bloomed in the few short trees that were there. It was a beautiful place, and Percy kept admiring it until Leo shouted: 'Look!' and he snapped out of it.

He looked in the direction Leo was pointing and saw eight creatures.

The eight of them were mammalian, quadruped creatures with primarily brown fur. The tip of their bushy tail and their large furry collar are cream-colored. They had short, slender legs with three small toes and a pink paw pad on each foot. They had brown eyes, long pointed ears, and a small black nose.

He got his Pokedex out and scanned them. The number of the Pokemon was 133.

**Eevee**

**Evolution Pokemon **

**Thanks to its unstable genetic makeup, this special Pokémon conceals many different possible evolutions.**

Seven Eevees were in a semi-circle, while the last one lay on the ground. With caution, Piper approached them, earning a few growls and looks of protest, but nothing else. She looked at the Eevee who lay on the ground and gasped. 'Oh gods.'

'What happened, Piper? What's it?'

'Cuts in its legs. I don't know who did it, but I have the cure!' she exclaimed.

'How? Where did you get whatever you have?' asked a confused Frank.

'Look and see!' she said in response. She got her bag and pulled something out of it. It was a white and purple spray bottle. 'Remember when Chiron told us about the money card and the shop? Well, just before the hunt, I hurried over to the shop and bought something useful! This!' For more emphasis, she shook the spray bottle. 'It cures wounds of Pokemon!' She then sprayed it on the Eevee's legs. It winced. 'I know it burns, but don't worry. You will be healed. Promise.' Even as she said the words, the wounds were closing, the blood disappearing, until the Eevee was as good as new.

One second later, she had been tackled by the eight Eevees and been thrown to the ground, while the Eevees licked her. Percy guessed it was a sign of gratitude. Then something unexpected happened. The cured Eevee and another Eevee stood in from of Piper, while the other Eevees went to the others and sat. Percy watched as the Eevee who was next to him talked to Chimchar. Then his Pokemon signaled his Pokeballs, and he knew what to do.

'Everyone! This Eevees want to be with us! Get a Pokeball each, except for Piper!' he shouted.

'Lucky girl.' he heard Leo say as he took an empty Pokeball from his pocket.

'Throw the Pokeball at 3...2...1... NOW!'

Eight Pokeballs soared through the air, one for each Eevee. At the same time, the balls moved once... twice... three times...

And they stopped.

'Yeah, I got an Eevee!' Percy shouted, and he was echoed by the others. Then they threw their balls and the Eevees appeared. Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Jason, Piper, Hazel and Frank watched as the 15 Pokemon played. Suddenly Leo said: 'What time is it?'

Piper looked at her watch and gasped. 'It's 7:30 already! We have to go to camp!'

They recalled their Pokemon without warning, and they looked surprised as they went to their Pokeballs. As they ran to camp he heard Annabeth say: 'Let's just hope we don't get lost.'

Luckily they made it in time, and were met by Grover and Turtwig, who were surprised that they had two Pokemon. He was even more surprised when they talked about their Eevee adventure.

At dinner, Percy watched that everyone had their Pokemons out, so he sent out Eevee and Chimchar. He gave them some food and, much to his relief, they loved ribs and steak. Some people looked at him, surprised that he had two Pokemon; most of them had one. But Piper was the star, as she was trying to explain why she had three Pokemon.

He let Chimchar and Eevee out of their Pokeballs even in his room, when he slept. He tried to find some blankets, but he didn't find any, so he let them sleep in his bed. Inmediately they jumped to either side of him and quickly became asleep.

'Good night, Chimchar, Eevee' he said before he fell asleep.

**Sorry for the late update. Recommend Pokemon for all characters!**

**And the hunt finishes. Next episode will finally be with a battle. The challenger's name starts with C. Try to guess who is it! They will capture more Pokemon, but not at the same time, unlike in the hunt.**

**R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

First** of all, thanks to everyone that has read this. I never thought this would go this far. Thanks, everybody!**

**I don't own PJ or Pokemon.**

_**Percy's POV**_

Percy woke up and felt something tugging at him. He sat right up and saw Chimchar and Eevee bouncing in his bed.

'Hey! Stop that!' he said, but he was laughing.

After dressing, he got his Pokedex and Pokeballs, and, with Chimchar and Eevee, went to eat breakfast. He tried something. He said to the plate:

'Pokemon food.'

Some snacks appeared. Percy didn't know what they were made of, but his Pokemon squealed in delight. They jumped into the table and ate until the plate was 'clean'. After giving his plate to them and getting another for himself, he ate breakfast. It turned out that his two Pokemon were big eaters.

'Note to self: Next time, say 'Enormous bags of Pokemon food.' he thought.

After breakfast, he showed his two Pokemon his room and his weapons. Chimchar and Eevee stepped back when he raised Riptide.

Then he showed them the archery, the strawberry fields, the climbing wall (Chimchar loved climbing, but he liked more a refreshing bath in the lava), and everything else except the cabins. The two freaked out at the attic of the Big House, and Percy felt sorry for them: the first time he had been there it had been scary, too.

As he was going to the Athena cabin to see if Annabeth was there, someone grabbed him. He turned around and there was Clarisse, with her electric spear, and her XXXL Camp-Half Blood t-shirt.

'Hey, punk.' she said. That meant she was in a good mood.

'Um, hi.' he said awkwardly, his two Pokemon looking at the two of them in awe.

'Prissy, we have things to resolve. I don't care if you are the legendary warrior or whatever, but me, my cabin, and especially my father have a grudge against you.'

Percy sighed. He had almost forgotten; after defeating Ares in single combat, he and all of his Greek children had a grudge against him. 'Clarisse, how much time has passed? Six, seven years? Please, stop being a jerk.'

She looked like she was ready to explode and throttle him, and unfortunately for Percy, her boyfriend Chris Rodriguez wasn't here to calm her down. 'That's it! I challenge you to a Pokemon battle! Right here, right now!'

She had said her last words so loud that practically every Greek and Roman demigod who was in Camp Half-Blood came there in less than three minutes. Luckily for him, his friends arrived first. Unluckily, the entire Ares cabin arrived second. Children of Ares were definitely with Clarisse, but, luckily Mars was neutral, which was strange. He saw Annabeth mouth the words 'Good luck' and Jason giving him a thumbs up with Leo and Frank. Piper and Hazel started to cheer.

Percy had never battled, but he knew the basics. He scanned his Pokemon with the Pokedex and checked their moves, their secondary effects and their abilities.

Chiron arrived last, and he was going to be the referee. He raised his hand and said:

'This Pokemon battle between Percy Jackson and Clarisse la Rue is about to begin! Which type of battle will you choose?'

'I choose double battle, so my two Pokemon can pulverize the weaklings of Jackson!' Clarisse had two Pokemon? That wasn't good.

After that everyone moved to an empty space, with only grass, Chiron said:

'Battlers, get your Pokemon out!'

'Chimchar, Eevee, to battle!' he said, and his Pokemon jumped to the arena.

Clarisse pulled two Pokeballs and said: 'Scraggy, Trubbish, let's destroy this punk!'

From her Pokeballs came two Pokemon.

One was a bipedal, lizard-like Pokémon. Its oval eyes were set to the sides of its head, and its teeth appeared to be constantly exposed. There was a small red scale on its yellow head. Below the yellow portion of its head, its body was cream-colored with thin arms and a red, scaly belly. It carried its loose, yellow skin around its legs, which looked like trousers. Some of the loose skin seemed to trail off to form or cover a tail.

He scanned it with his Pokedex. The number of that Pokemon was 559.

**Scraggy**

**Shedding Pokemon**

**Its skin has a rubbery elasticity, so it can reduce damage by defensively pulling it skin up to its neck.**

The other one resembled a full, dark green garbage bag with knot-like ears. It had oval-shaped eyes and large triangular teeth that resembled broken glass. Its arms looked like trash spilling out of small tears in the bag with pink and blue objects protruding out of them. Its feet were dark green and stubby.

'Yuck!' he heard an Aphrodite girl say.

He scanned the Pokemon, and read the basic information. Its number was 568.

**Trubbish**

**Trash Bag Pokemon**

**The combination of garbage bags and industrial waste caused the chemical reaction that created this Pokémon.**

'Let the battle begin!' said Chiron.

'Chimchar, Ember! Eevee, Swift!' Percy shouted.

Chimchar generated a small ball of flame and launched it at Trubbish, who couldn't dodge it in time and got the impact of the attack. It's body was a bit burnt. Eevee shot stars at Trubbish, but he expected it this time, and ducked.

'Our turn! Trubbish, Acid Spray! Scraggy, Faint Attack!'

'Chimchar, counter with Ember! Eevee, dive out of the way!'

Trubbish shot a spray of acid just as Chimchar launched his ball of flame. When the attacks connected, they created a small explosion, which was used by Eevee to get out of the way of Scraggy, who approached with a dark light on his fist.

'Eevee, Tackle in Scraggy!'

'No! Trubbish, Acid Spray on the Eevee!'

Eevee tackled Scraggy just as the acid hit him. Scraggy slided through the floor, but got up. Eevee was struggling with the acid, but managed to resist it.

'Well done, Eevee! Sand-Attack!'

Eevee dug with his paws and launched sand at Clarisse's Pokemon, blinding them.

'Chimchar, sneak from behind and use Ember!'

'No! Trubbish, Scraggy, move!' But it was too late.

Eevee kept blinding them, while Chimchar swiftly sneaked from behind Trubbish and threw the ball of flame, sending it skidding through the floor.

'Eevee, stop! Chimchar, Fury Swipes on Scraggy!'

Eevee stopped launching sand, and Scraggy opened his eyes in relief, only to be scratched by the glowing white claws of Chimchar repeatedly. Scraggy tumbled to the floor.

'Trubbish and Scraggy have fainted! The winner is Percy Jackson!'

'We did it, guys!' he said, and hugged his two Pokemon, while campers cheered.

**There we go! Percy vs Clarisse! Tell me if you liked it, if I need to improve something, if you want to recommend a Pokemon, etc. And don't forget to R&R!**


End file.
